Military of Jinavian Church
The Holy See lies in Saint Basilsburg, Jinavia. Being a part of the Imperium, its military defence is provided by the whole military of Jinavia. However, the Jinavian Church still retains from times preceeding the origins of the Imperium the right to maintain some military units, in order to ensure its autonomous protection and foreign actions. The command is exercised by the Captain General of the Church, usually a retired (but he can also be formally assigned to the post while in active service) General or Flag Officer of Imperial Armed Forces, assisted by the General Staff of the Church Militias, consisting of active service officers of the Military of Jinavia. The current Captain General of the Church is Lord Marshal of the Empire (retired) Baron Karl Maria Gonzaga-Krauf, while the Chief of Staff of the Church Militias is Brigadier General Pietro Colonna. General organization The Sacred Militias of the Church are organized into three main Curiae: * Curia Militum, consisting of the military units and formations (mainly the small Navy but also some infantry units); * Curia Honorum, consisting of the Honour Guards; * Curia Vigilum, consisting of security and police units. Curia Militum Patriarchal Navy * Chief of the Patriarchal Navy: Admiral (retired) Ivan Illya ** Chief of Staff: Commodore (retired) Wollfang Amadeus Dægner * Covettes - integrated in the Jinavian Navy ** "Sealady" ** "Seamaiden" * Ceremonial and auxilary boats and vessels ** "Patriarchal" ** "Most Serene" ** "Peace" ** "Victoria" ** "Ecclesia Militans" ** "Saint Mary Mother of God" ** "Saint George" ** "Ecclesia Triumphans" ** "Saint Peter" ** "Saint Basil" ** "Immaculate Conception" Infantry units * Commandant General of Patriarchal Hosts: Army General Count Patrick O'Driscoll-O'Hara ** Chief of Staff: General of Brigade Marquis Marcus Gaalen * Patriarchal Zouaves: one Regiments ("Serenissimus Defensor Fidei"). ** 5,092 men * Patriarchal Carabineers: one Regiment ("Honos"). ** 2,280 men * Counter Satanism Regiment: three Battle Groups ("Salvatio I", "Salvatio II" and "Salvatio III") ** 1,890 men (further divided into nine Battle Teams) Curia Honorum * Palatine Honour Guard ** 2,000 men * Aryan Noble Guard ** 500 men Curia Vigilum * Jinavian Gendarmerie Inspectorate "Holy See" ** 150 men * Patriarchal Fire Service ** 30 men Corps of Gendarmere of the Holy See The Corps of Gendarmerie of the Holy See (also known as "The Patriarchal Gendarmerie") is the main security corps within the Holy See. Although assisted by the Inspectorate "Holy See", belonging to the Imperial Gendarmerie Corps, the Gendarmerie of the Holy See is the only autonomous corps which exercises the same functions and tasks of the Imperial Gendarmerie Corps itself. The Corps of Gendarmerie of the Holy See is organized hierarchically: it is responsible for ensuring the careful execution of the prescribed laws, regulations and provisions of the above Authority. Its strenght is of 130 men, organized into two Sections ("Diurna" and "Nocturna"). The "Patriarchal" Gendarmerie officers are trained at Security Academy of the Imperial Gendarmerie. The admission of the Agents takes place after a two-year period of trial and passing an aptitude test at the end of the period. Promotions from one executive rank to another executive rank (Agent, Agent I Class,Deputy Assistant, Assistant) can take place after seven years of actual service provided in each rank with the evaluation of "excellent". Positions for "Deputy Superintendant" are assigned trough competition opened to the Assistants with at least one year of actual service in the rank. With regard to appointments to the ranks of the managerial career (Inspector General, Inspector, Deputy Inspector), and the appointment of Superintendents and Superintendents Major, these are provided by the Patriarch of the Empire himself, who can choose people who are in the Gendarmerie, already serving in other offices of the Government or even in other Jinavian administration, mostly in the Imperial Armed Forces. Rank insignia The Gendarmerie wears the same uniforms of the Imperial Gendarmerie, although different in colour. The rank insignia are Gendarmerie-type shoulderboards, although slightly modified. Related voices See also: * Jinavian Church * Military of Jinavia Category:Jinavia